Special :D
by vanay
Summary: Finn know hes got to show Rachel on her birthday she is special. More thought than dialogue, One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys – I haven't written fanfiction in a long time. I'm hoping you enjoy this one-shot. I know it short, im sorry! It is Finn's perspective. Lack of dialogue because I can never tell what Finn is really thing – I would hope it goes like this:-

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, all mistakes are my own!

It's her birthday…it's not anyones birthday – its Rachel Berry's birthday – she's eighteen, and it's not that I actually forgot to get her a present really or that it slipped my mind it was even her birthday today….I did look on the crazy wacky catty calendar she insists on us having. I mean I totally checked it out like three days ago to see what we had planned and stuff, and it didn't have anything, at least I thought it didn't! Man I'm the biggest dumbass, definitely worst boyfriend material. This is totally not cool Finnster, you need to fix this, Rach is awesome and it's her day, I need to show her she's special.

Walking aimlessly around the town a little after nine Finn didn't know where to even begin it was like his mind was drawing blanks. Come on Finn-this had to be exactly right his mind was yelling at him! The problem with Rachel was - she wasn't just any old girl - she was his girl and for once he totally wanted to get this right, being so sick of constantly getting it wrong – he swore to her he wouldn't fail her again. IT was fair to say her expectations were high but letting her down was worse, he hated that face she pulled when she was disappointed, the corners of her mouth dropping into a pout – looking his my direction with those big brown sad puppy eyes.. It almost killed him when she did that to him – when it hurt her it hurt him too. It may only be a present but this was going to tell her how much she meant to him - the shopping was definitely crucial, he decided a little more motivated.

Half an hour later and no joy, Finn felt beat. So many shops – not a single one stood out to him. Finn felt his head screaming. How the hell is this so god damned hard, why is it so hard? His thumping head was killing him, but fully knowing it's completely his fault this this situation is happening - surely knowing your girl's birthday was the top five most important things in the dating bible? Yet again Finn you are a total dumbass – his head was definitely in over drive is he was having these conversations with himself. Finn decided that if it were possible to physically kick himself and do real damage he would so that right now, apparently his mind was fulfilling the mental kick just great.

The time was ticking by like a bomb waiting to go off - it was already almost 10 am already and choosing a frigging card seemed to be the ultimate challenge, having entered every card shop in sight. He felt himself getting increasingly bothered pacing round the high street like a man on a mission – but failing it miserably. The light sweat forming on his head was partly due to the manic walking and partly due to panic. Upon entering a small card shop he decided on a last resort basis, and on approaching the woman on the counter he asked,

"I'll have every single card that says happy 18th on it please."

The woman rather perplexed responded "E..oh Er I mean are you sure? Every single one?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders, with his famous half grin pleased with his idea, "Ye – I'm sure."

"Well ok – I mean I'll be right back, bear with me." The lady continued eying him up whilst walking away towards the card counter.

Finn strolled out of the shop feeling accomplished - so what if the cards cost him 50 bucks, Rach was so worth it, she was priceless. He counted himself lucky it wasn't a huge shop – his famous idea would have sucked there! Feeling like today was going to be a success he continued until he met the perfect shop – a shop he had passed at least ten times prior to this moment in the last hour.

Five minutes later he came out knowing this was exactly what he looking for the whole time. He smiled to himself sheepishly - the present reminded him of Rachel – she was exactly what he was looking for the whole time, but instead of having something special he had something way better and he would not let anyone take that away from him, he had someone special.

He slowly walked out of the town central carrying the five bags of cards and the one special present, smiling and feeling relief as he dragged himself back to his house to sort through his purchases.

As soon as he got home he went upstairs and organised his purchases – even if Rachel would never be aware of the last minute shopping (he thanked the grilled cheesus for this minor fact) he owed it to her to at least get it done there and then. He wrapped and wrote the essential items, before deciding on hitting the shower. He'd take on coach Bieste over this morning and that was saying something, just the memory sent a shiver down his spine.

As he exited the shower with nothing more than a towel around his waist he headed into his room, but he literally almost knocked his vertically challenged girlfriend over, one hot looking girl, he started blushed as he felt some noticeable action down below happening. Rachel however had noticed nothing yet….

"Finn, tonight – where are you taking me, now although I by no means expect you to forget this vital piece of information - I'm a vegan and my diet is an essential part of my true ambition and dream in which I see myself….." Rachel seemingly began ranting on and on and Finn had two choices, either he would supposedly listen – or he could – well he chose to go in for a kiss. Right there in the middle of what would have become another one of those never ending timely speech's, he interrupted her by means of lingering kiss.

She fell backwards onto the bed, looking at him with those lovely brown eyes – he knew she was admiring him. He fell over her but made sure his two arms formed a barrier on either side of her so not to squash her. He looked at her intensely; he opened his mouth slightly and said seductively,

"Happy birthday gorgeous Rachel".

Before she could think to respond he knew where the passionate embrace was heading and looking at her again he knew that was exactly where Rachel wanted it to go to. As they began kissing more intently and desperately removing the clothing Rachel had on, he felt this occasion was going to be better than another other time – if at all possible – this felt it might become even more special.

Finn got ready steadily – feeling the nerves get to him-he wasn't sure why but he was petrified she wouldn't like it. What if she didn't like it? What if she hated it! Looking at time he knew he needed to speed it up – it was only 25 minutes until he was due to meet her. One last glance in the mirror – he had decided on a black shirt and dark blue jeans, he wanted to look good to – for Rachel. He left grabbing the keys and made his way to her house.

He parked up on the curb next to the beautiful house, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Rachel opened the door almost immediately and she looked so good, in her black dress and pearl accessories. Her hair curled in such a beautiful manner and fell upon her face in the most amazing way possible– she looked sensational.

"Finn" Rachel spoke, "It's probably about time to put your tongue back in that mouth of yours." She smiled sweetly before grabbing his hand and walking towards the waiting car. Finn didn't speak for a few minutes.

As they approaching the restaurant in the car Finn pulled up and turned towards Rachel and Began

"Rach – I'm not too good with words...you know that, but I really need to tell you a few things before we go inside", Finn was so nervous he thought he might chuck but he mentally got himself together and continued.

"You look so hot tonight, but you always look hot. Tonight you look – super hot! Besides that I want you to know that I think you're the most awesome girl ever, you totally make me feel like I can do better – like I wanna do better all the time! I wanna do all these things but only with you, I didn't think I could love anyone the way I love you, and as cheesy as that sounds I don't care. You are amazing and I love you".

Finn looked her in the eyes and she had tears coming out, he heard her whisper a thank you and an I love you back.

Finn then reached into the backseat and got her the present he brought her.

"I was kinda stuck with what card to get someone like you – so the whole bag is filled with cards there's like 50 of them or something…" He couldn't quite meet her in the eyes through the embarrassment, but he heard her giggle which made him smile. He continued.. "Here's your real present" He handed her the small item.

Rachel unwrapped it carefully and opened the box to find a small gold ring with small stars on it, and it was engraved inside – saying I love you. He quickly spoke before Rachel had the chance to – it was his only opportunity. "This isn't an engagement ring – yet – it's my commitment to you Rach me saying you awesome and showing you I mean you are awesome. One day I totally wanna do the whole marriage wife baby thing. For now I want you to follow your dreams and know that no matter where you go I will be next to you, because to me you are special.

She turned to Finn and smiled through the tears falling "This is so perfect to me - you are perfect and today was perfect, thank you Finn".

They shared another small kiss and got out of the car and headed walked towards the restaurant to finish the day off.

Rach was still grinning and laughing a little – "Finn how do you expect me to display 50 cards?" She sniggered away and Finn felt himself go beetroot red. A girl couldn't blame him for trying!

The next morning Finn arrived home from Rachel's home feel content but rather tender. He though back to his tiny girlfriend. Sure she is a selfish, a demanding diva (at the best of times) egotistical but he understood that through all that there is not one single thing he would change about her- she's caring, cute, helpful but best of all – she is special.


	2. Chapter 2

After my last review I have decided this will be my last story. I think criticism should be constructive not destructive, so being told I write like a 5th grader is not at all constructive.

Telling me I need to have English lessons is fine, you are probably right with what you're saying, and I thoroughly agree.

I would have accepted what you said had you said –

'You could have made this better by proof reading it, making sure your grammar was up to standard…' and so forth.

In retrospect I should have looked have done things differently, but it's quite harsh when you make comparisons like that.

Sorry guys who did support me. Thank you so much and I apologise for my rant.


End file.
